


Libraries and Baby Names

by themyows



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Glanni does not settle, Glanni is Robbie's dad, Glanni runs away from feelings and towns, M/M, Police Chase, Wounds, botched jewelry heists, nondescript locations, this fic is a hot mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: Glanni Glæpur did not settle.Not for hyperactive sports-elves who begged him to stay, not for random hookups who got too attached, and definitely not for stupid librarians who enjoyed talking about useless things, like wanting to name their first born “Robbie”.





	

Íþróttaálfurinn was… well he was definitely something. When he wasn’t busting Glanni for whatever crime he had decided to commit that day, one could find the sportself in Glanni’s bed, usually shining with sweat and sticky with come. Their relationship was inconsistent to say the least; one day Íþróttaálfurinn could be icy cold towards him, gruff in his treatment and unfazed by Glanni’s natural charm, and the next he would be playful, chasing the criminal only half-heartedly before following him up to whatever apartment he had decided to hide in that week.

Glanni loved him. He really did. He’d never admit it, of course, but the feeling was present and strong. Sometimes he allowed the elf to catch him just because it often, if not always, led to some steamy back alley sex. Certainly Glanni was content with this game they took part in, and he probably would have continued to play had not Íþróttaálfurinn pulled him aside one day to admit something that ultimately led to the end of their game of cat and mouse.

The elf began by informing him about how elves “mated for life,” but Glanni did not pay much attention to the words that followed that. Instead, his mind only screamed one word at him, and it was the only thing he could think of as he stepped away from the hopeful so-called hero.

 _RUN RUN RUN RUN **RUN** **RUN**_.

“This could work, if you’d like,” he recalled Íþróttaálfurinn saying earnestly, smiling at him with so much love and devotion that it made him sick. “Maybe one day you could give up this criminal life and—”

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“No,” Glanni repeated slowly, his mind already set. He knew he would only be breaking his heart by ending this, but this was for his own good.

This was for both of their own good.

“I don’t settle,” the dark haired man hissed, ignoring how the elf flinched before him. “And I definitely won’t change my ways for some pathetic elf who thinks he’s in love.”

“Glanni—”

“Don’t follow me. Don’t look for me. I want nothing more to do with you.”

And for the first time since he’d known him, Íþróttaálfurinn did not chase him down the street as he made his escape.

* * *

Glanni traveled from town to town, further and further away from happy, energetic elves who loved too much and tried too hard to see the good in people.

He was still a full-time criminal, of course, but the only authority figures who dared to pursue him were police officers who did not know what they were up against. Nobody stood a chance.

Lovers came and went. Or more precisely, Glanni came and left. He learned not to sleep with the same person more than once because chances were they got attached. They asked him to dinner, to sleep over, to accompany them to functions that Glanni had absolutely no interest in. He knew he was charming of course, and absolutely irresistible, but he couldn’t help but be surprised that some people caught feelings after just one night of passionate sex. Was he being _too_ passionate, perhaps?

Well, that was hardly his fault he was an amazing lover.

_“Please stay.”_

_“Don’t leave yet.”_

_“Why don’t you spend the night?”_

_“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime? You know… with clothes on for once?”_

He heard it all.

And each time, he would just laugh at their hopeful faces and shake his head.

“I don’t settle,” he’d say, before vanishing from town the same night.

* * *

It was dark. The sirens were starting to sound faint behind him but he did not let up running. The gash on the side of his torso stung with each breath he took but he refused to get caught like this.

How could he botch a simple jewelry heist? He’d done that enough times to be able to complete the job blindfolded. Maybe he was finally losing his touch…

He almost scoffed at the thought. Like Glanni Glæpur could ever lose his touch.

About ten minutes later, the criminal found himself in total darkness. He panicked only briefly before realizing he was in an alleyway, and carefully headed towards the dim light up ahead. He walked out onto a cobblestone road with only a single street lamp above him. No way to tell what time it was, but he was certain it was around midnight.

He needed to find a place to rest. That was his current objective. Ignoring the searing pain in his side, Glanni slowly walked to the building closest to him. Hoping it wasn’t a residence, he expertly picked the lock on the door until he heard the familiar click. Sliding the door open just enough to fit his body through and shutting it closed behind him, Glanni slipped inside, taking slow and careful steps to muffle the sound of his boots on the hardwood. He didn’t know where he was or who might potentially be in this building but he didn’t care. It was still dark inside and he didn’t have anything to light the way. He kept his arms in front of him to feel for obstructions, and sure enough, he found himself pressed against some sort of table.

Good enough.

It suddenly hit him how tired he was, and he knew at that moment his body was about to give way. Dropping his duffle bag beside him, Glanni crawled underneath the table and curled up in a ball. He’d wake up at dawn, he told himself. Then he would patch himself up and leave before anyone knew he was even there.

Before he blacked out, he thought of Íþróttaálfurinn.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of a table being moved above him and he jumped when he realized that he was definitely not alone. Sitting up quickly, Glanni reached for his bag to grab his handy switchblade but his hand just met solid ground.

His bag was nowhere to be seen.

“If you’re looking for your bag, I put it away.”

Figured.

Huffing, Glanni looked up and was only slightly surprised to find a woman holding a gun standing a few feet away. She looked wary, if the way she was eyeing him and aiming a loaded weapon at his face was anything to go by.

“I'm not armed,” he managed to say, his voice hoarse and barely audible. It didn’t even sound like his voice at all. It must’ve sounded much worse than he thought because he saw the woman flinch at the sound.

She stared at him for a long moment before groaning and lowering her weapon. Glaring at him in a silent command to stay put, she walked out of his field of vision. Normally Glanni would make a break for it, but he was incredibly tired and he didn’t even have his bag, which was filled with the jewelry he stole and the reason he was here in the first place.

At this point he’d rather go to jail. Not like he’d never broken out before.

A few minutes later, the woman returned with what appeared to be a first-aid kit and a glass of water. She placed the glass of water by his feet and watched as he eagerly accepted it and drank the whole thing in one go. Once he was somewhat rehydrated, she slid over the first-aid kit.

Wordlessly, Glanni opened the kit and immediately began looking for some painkillers. Once he’d taken a couple, he started the slow and painful process of attempting to dress his wounds. It didn’t take long for him to realize that this was going to be a much more difficult job than he was used to, especially since his entire body was still sore and he couldn’t even lift his arms. After watching him struggle for a few minutes, the woman sighed and crouched down next to him.

“You’re not gonna kill me, are you?” she asked softly, pulling out a roll of gauze from the kit. He couldn’t help but chuckle as she helped unzip his catsuit and free his torso from its tattered constraints.

“I don’t have the energy even if I wanted to.”

* * *

 He found out that the building he’d broken into was a library. The woman lived on the second floor in a small apartment, which was given to her by the mayor in exchange for running the place. Turned out nobody really came by to check books out, but they couldn’t close the place down legally.

That worked out for Glanni, though, because it meant he could recover there without being disturbed.

For the next few weeks, the notorious burglar found himself healing surrounded by books. He didn’t recall ever spending this much time reading, but there was really nothing to do when his body was sore and he couldn’t leave his newly found safe haven.

Plus, the stupid librarian hadn’t returned his bag.

* * *

Weeks became months and seasons blended into each other. Glanni remained in the little town of… well, he still wasn’t exactly sure, but he was definitely hundreds of miles away from that stupid elf. The librarian gave him his bag a long time ago but for some reason, he hadn’t found a reason to leave, even though she insisted she wouldn’t tell the police who he was and how many stolen diamonds he had on him.

She intrigued him.

Despite the fact that he was obviously a criminal, she had helped nurse him back to health. She knew his name from the front page of every newspaper that came out the day after the police lost him four towns over. She saw what journalists had to say about him, she saw the record of crimes they had listen he’d done, yet she’d only shut the paper and rolled her eyes at him.

What a ridiculous woman.

She didn’t fear him. She wasn’t fazed by his criminal history. She was probably the only person to have ever seen him without makeup on. She spoke to him like they were old friends, told him stories and gushed about whatever it is she felt like gushing about at the time.

One day, she showed him a list of names she had written for her friend’s baby shower. She had spent some time looking through history books for inspiration because she “wanted something more unique than just James or Henry.”

“How is Robbie a unique name?” Glanni quipped, pointing to the first name on her list. He doubted she had found that in any book either, since he’d never heard of an emperor called Robbie the Great. She only smiled sheepishly at him.

“Well, that one I thought of myself. Doesn’t it sound like such a sweet name?”

“Is it short for Robert or…”

“No, just Robbie.”

“Who in their right mind would name their kid _just_ Robbie?”

She huffed. “I would.”

* * *

As months passed until it became an entire year he had stayed there, they only became closer. He hadn’t felt this attached to another person since that damn sports-elf who insisted on taking their relationship a step forward, in a way Glanni wasn’t ready for at the time.

He feared the day she would do the same.

And for once in his life, he did not want to leave town.

* * *

 She was asleep on the hospital bed when the nurse came in holding a small bundle which she handed to him with a smile. He wanted to return it to her, wanted nothing to do with the little monster he had helped create, but she was already backing out the door.

He looked down.

That was his shade of hair on the infant’s small head. That was his nose, his lips, even his chin by the looks of it. The newborn’s eyes were closed but he knew underneath those eyelids were his own cold shade of gray.

It was almost tragic that he looked nothing like his mother. Glanni looked to her slumbering form, sweaty from twelve hours of labor, unwashed hair sticking up and oily.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Laughing, he looked back down to the baby in his arms, the baby with half his genes but all his looks. The baby the stupid librarian had carried for nine months while he panicked and made plans to leave, even though the farthest he could get himself away from her was to the store to buy her the cake she was craving.

As his son opened his mouth, ready to cry, Glanni grinned.

“I guess it’s time for me to settle, eh, Robbie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I have not written a fanfic in so long. This is rusty af. I really love Glanni, or at least the idealized version of him and not the smelly one he actually is bahaha. I'm totally procrastinating right now but oh well. Might do a more in depth fic on the relationship between Glanni and Stupid Librarian, but not sure for now.


End file.
